S2:La Orden del fénix vs El ejercito de Dumbledore
by Jagar Lolleissu Dovenzz
Summary: El paradero de Harry es desconocido. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, la Orden del Fénix ha decidido unirse al Ministerio de Magia y lucharan contra todos los que no estén de acuerdo, contra todos… odfvsda . com
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: La guerra esta por comenzar. El mundo mágico esta en los peores momentos para el regreso de Voldemort y su ejercito de Mortífagos. El paradero de Harry es desconocido. Nadie sabe nada del elegido ni de su "amigo" Ronald Weasley. Hermione se encuentra desesperada desde la desaparición de sus amigos. Ginny dolida por la forma en que Harry la abandona decide comenzar a vivir en el mundo muggle. Cho recibe una petición de los padres de Hermione para ayudar a su hija, cosa que aprovecha para permanecer en la casa de los Granger y continuar con los planes secretos que le fueron asignados. Aparte de todo eso, como si eso no fuera suficiente, la Orden del Fénix ha decidido unirse al Ministerio de Magia y lucharan contra todos los que no estén de acuerdo, contra todos …

**JAGA**®** LOLLEISSU DOVENZZ**

**PRESENTA**

SEASON 2

CAPITULO1

REENCUENTROS

OoOoOoOoOoOo

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

oOoOoOoOoOoO

- Maldición!!!

Definitivamente ese no era su día, Mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse, la chica había caminado varias cuadras desde el café hasta el pequeño departamento que estaba rentando y solo para darse cuenta de que no llevaba sus llaves con ella.

- No puede ser, no puede ser!!! ¿En que estoy pensando? – se dijo a si misma.

Volteo hacia los dos lados de la calle solo para asegurarse de que nadie la veía y de su bolsillo derecho saco su varita y murmuro "Alohomora" para poder entrar al sitio donde vivía desde algunos días.

Entro al departamento y en el momento que entro comenzó a sentirse completamente sola. No era fácil vivir en ese pequeño lugar sola después de tantos años de vivir con su familia en la madriguera o en el castillo de Hogwarts.

"Es lo mejor para todos" pensó para si misma "Aparte la facilidad con la que encontré este departamento era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar". Alejo todo tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza y tomo el profeta que había salido días atrás para leer la noticia de la muerte de Harry por quinta vez en ese día. Leyó la misma nota una y otra vez buscando algún detalle que le indicara que Harry seguía con vida.

El cansancio se comenzó a apoderar de ella y decidió que era momento de descansar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Ginny empezó su nueva rutina a la misma hora, se levanto, tomaba el profeta del día, lo revisaba rápidamente, y mientras desayunaba aprovechaba al máximo uno de los tantos obsequios anónimos que le llegaron el día después de la desaparición de Harry, una computadora portátil, que sumado a la cantidad de dinero, el servicio de internet y la facilidad de encontrar el lugar donde vivir habían sido uno de los mejores regalos de su vida, aunque por el momento no lo había disfrutado como se esperaba.

Después de un par de horas continuo con su rutina, metió la laptop en su pequeña mochila, al lado coloco su varita, y sin la suerte de encontrar aun sus llaves salió hacia el mundo muggle.

Unos minutos después se encontraba parada afuera de la cafetería donde pasaba la mayor parte de día, pero todo indicaba de que su rutina tendría que cambiar.

Las puertas del local se encontraban aun cerradas y frente a ella había un gran letrero que tapaba toda la entrada principal.

"Cerrado por remodelacion, sentimos las molestias"

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de John, el día de ayer le había comentado que posiblemente eso sucedería, solo que no le presto demasiada atención, ese día había cosas mas importantes en las que pensar.

"_Como la supuesta muerte de Harry"_

Contemplo unos segundo mas las enormes letras del cartel antes de decidir regresar al lugar donde vivía pero no dio ni medio paso cuando:

- GIN!!!!!- la chica se detuvo y dio media vuelta mientras un joven se acercaba caminando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba ella. – Así que supongo que ya te enteraste ¿no? - pregunto el chico tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba la cafetería.

- Si, acabo de ver el letrero - comento Ginny sin saber que mas agregar.

- Por cierto, se te olvido esto ayer cuando te fuiste – el chico saco las llaves del departamento de Ginny y se las entrego - Trate de alcanzarte pero ya no logre verte.

Se produjeron varios segundos de silencio en los que John se sonrojo levemente. Ginny sabia de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella. Demasiadas habían sido las indirectas de John como para no saberlo.

- Es una pena, nunca logramos atraer a demasiada gente y juntar el dinero suficiente para … - Comenzó a decir el chico mientras movía las manos nerviosamente, pero eso fue de lo único que se entero Ginny antes de que su mente comenzara a viajar sin control pero entonces otro grito la trajo de vuelta.

- GINEVRA!!!

No podía ser, esa voz … después de todo lo que hizo la había encontrado. Cinco segundos de distracción fueron suficientes para que su exilio se fuera a la basura, y todo por culpa de John.

Volteo hacia atrás para ver a Cho Chang que caminaba rápidamente hacia ella. Pensó rápido, ¿desaparecerse? definitivamente no, estaba en un lugar lleno de muggles y estaba frente a John, pero mientras mas cerca estaba Cho sus oportunidades eran menores, así que cuando vio que John giro la cabeza para ver quien llamaba a Ginny, cambio de opinión. Tenia que escapar

Trato de desaparecerse pero fue inútil, la habían hechizado por la espalda. Ginny maldijo por segunda vez, la asiática era muy precavida, pero Ginny sabia que podría esquivarla y escaparse de ella. Era ahora o nunca.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

- Maldición, hoy tampoco es mi día...

- No exageres Pelirroja, hoy puede ser el mejor de tu vida, todo depende de ti...

En el momento que trato de salir corriendo se estrello con John y cayo al suelo al mismo tiempo que su mochila salía volando hacia la mano de Cho después de pronunciar el hechizo invocador.

John al escuchar que Cho le decía a Ginny que tenían que hablar a solas, inmediatamente ofreció el local cerrado para que hablaran a gusto. Ginny nunca odio tanto a John como en ese momento.

Diez minutos después Ginny se encontraba sentada en su sillón preferido de la antigua cafetería.

Apenas John salió del local Ginny siguió con su intento de escapar, trato en vano de desaparecerse de nuevo, alguna ventana cercana, tampoco …

- Deja de perder el tiempo Ginevra, este lugar lo revisaron tres veces antes de decidir que era seguro. No hay manera de que puedas salir.

- ¿¿Como que lo …?? ¿¿Pero eso quiere …???

- Así es, tiene tiempo que sabíamos donde estabas ... - Confeso Cho mientras Ginny seguía con sus intentos de escapar.

- ¿Tu y quien mas? - pregunto Ginny interrumpiendo a Cho. Se imaginaba la respuesta pero quería estar segura.

- … Solo esperábamos que llegara el momento … - Continuo como si no la hubieran interrumpida.

- ¿Tu y quien mas? - insistió Ginny

- … Después solo fue cuestión de que el dueño de esto solicitara de nuevo el local con cualquier pretexto y listo …

- ¿¿¿QUE??? Acaso tu eres ...

- Claro que no, Si yo tuviera un local así no hubiera decidido cerrarlo, el café era riquísimo …

- Si no fuiste tu, ¿Entonces quien fue? - Insistió Ginny.

- No hagas preguntas a las que conoces la respuesta Gin, aparte estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo hablando de tonterías, vayamos al …

- ESTO NO ES NINGUNA TONTERIA!!!! - exploto Ginny - Gente se esta quedando sin trabajo, gente que estimo y que quiero, no digas nunca que eso es una tontería!!!

Cho no hizo caso de los gritos de la pelirroja y espero hasta que ella terminara para continuar.

- No tengo tiempo para estar escuchando tus berrinches de adolescente así es que te callas y escuchas.

- A MI NO ME …

- _Silencius!!! - _Cho tenia el tiempo en contra así que no dudo ni por un momento usar magia contra Ginny, aunque se imaginaba que hacer eso contra cualquier Weasley no era lo mejor.

- Mira Pelirroja, no hay tiempo para esto, solo estoy aquí para avisarte que es hora de que empaques todas tus cosas y regreses a la casa de Hermione …

Ginny sin poder emitir ningún sonido seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca rápidamente.

- Ok, escuchemos un poco de tus … - Tomo su varita y con un movimiento el local se volvió a llenar de los gritos de Ginny.

- …ESTAS LOCA???? CREES QUE SOLO POR QUE TU LO DICES VOY A REGRESAR, MI VIDA YA …

El silencio volvió a reinar la antigua cafetería con otro movimiento de la varita de Cho

- Ok ahora intentémoslo hablando tranquilamente ¿Te parece? - Cho al ver que Ginny cerro la boca, por tercera ocasión movió su mano derecha para que Ginny pudiera recuperar la voz.

- Eres la persona mas terca que he conocido en mi vida, no pienso ir a ningún lado

- No fue pregunta Pelirroja!

- Entiéndelo NO-VOY-A-REGRESAR!!!!!!

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

UNA HORA DESPUES

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

- Maldición!!!

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

FIN DEL CAPITULO

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Notas de Autor:

I'm back!!!


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Entonces Herms que dices?

- DEJA DE INSISTIR, ENTIENDE QUE TODO ESTO ACABO, CON LA ... PERDIDA DE HARRY, NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, NADA DE LO QUE HAGAS O PIENSES HACER VA A MARCAR UNA DIFERENCIA, ENTIENDELO!!! – La castaña estaba mas que enojada y el hecho de que sacara su varita y apuntara a Cho fue la mejor forma de demostrarlo.

- Estas equivocada Hermione. Que Harry se haya "ido" no cambia nada, el ED…. el verdadero ED no necesita a Harry Potter y lo han demostrado, Además es lo que Harry hubiera querido, y tu lo sabes – susurro Cho sin quitar la mirada de la varita que la apuntaba

- No es verdad...

- Si lo es, ¿necesitas que alguien te lo recuerde?

No era necesario, esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la memoria de Hermione como si se hubiera tratado de algún texto de libro que merecía ser recordado para el próximo examen.

"… _si de verdad quieres ayudarme mejor haz lo siguiente, entrena a los que no continúen en el ED, algunos no continuaran bajo el mando de la Orden cuando se enteren de lo que hicieron …"_

Tenia razón, no lo aceptaba pero en el fondo sabia que Cho tenia razón. Pero no iba a ceder tan fácil, no ante ella, por lo menos hasta que lograra descubrir las verdaderas intenciones por las que Cho insistía en reunir al ED.

- Acéptalo Cho - Comenzó la castaña bajando lentamente su varita - Aunque tengas razón, todos están contentos en la Orden, nadie regresaría …

- Te equivocas de nuevo Hermy… - Esta vez no fue Cho la que hablo, Neville acababa de entrar acompañado de una chica rubia con unos aretes muy peculiares

- ¿Entonces que decides Hermione?

- ¿Que quieres que diga? Ya trajiste a personas que sabias que te ayudarían - Comento Hermione con un tono de voz mas que resignado mientras señalaba a Neville y a Luna que se habían colocado a los lados de Cho - hiciste lo posible para convencerme, lo lograste… ¿Ahora que sigue?

- Seguir convenciendo, tenemos que seguir …

**JAGA**®** LOLLEISSU DOVENZZ**

**PRESENTA**

SEASON 2

CAPITULO 2

DECISIONES

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

TRES HORAS DESPUES

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

- Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí?

En la sala de la casa de los Granger se encontraba Ginny Weasley, mientras Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood bajaban las escaleras sorprendidos por la presencia de la menor de los Weasley

- Nada - contesto la chica de mala gana

- ¿Entonces si no haces nada por que estas aquí? - pregunto Neville varios minutos después para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado tras la contestacion seca de la pelirroja

- Solo estoy aquí por que Cho me juro que si escuchaba lo que tuviera que decir y no me convencía, que no lo va a hacer, me dejaría en paz. - contesto Ginny sin dejar de caminar de lado a lado. ¿Cómo llegaste tu aquí?

- Cho fue hasta mi casa, y al preguntarme si quería continuar con esto inmediatamente le dije que si, así que ella hablo con mi abuela para que me dejara venir.

-¿Cuándo dices "continuar con esto" a que te refieres exactamente? -

- ¿Ella no te lo dijo? - Pregunto Luna intrigada.

- No, aun no, pero me lo imagino …

El silencio volvió a reinar unos momentos y esta vez Luna fue la que lo rompió.

-¿Por que dejaste tu casa? Tu mama te ha buscado por todos lados...

Después de unos segundos Ginny contesto:

- No puedo vivir en un lugar en el que creen que Ron es un héroe y donde lo defienden a capa y espada, no después de todo lo que me dijo y de lo que le hizo a Harry despues de lo que el hizo por todos nosotros…

El ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras provoco que Ginny guardara silencio y todos giraron la cabeza hacia donde Hermione y Cho comenzaban a bajar.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Ron Weasley estaba de pie frente al escritorio de la directora de la Orden, aunque no era el mismo Ron que Minerva había dejado en frente a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres en el pasillo del séptimo piso tan solo una semana atrás.

Había crecido bastante, claramente se veía que era mas fuerte, físicamente y mentalmente, el niño que días atrás estaba sufriendo por un chica había desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Donde esta Potter?

La pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos, noto el coraje que rápidamente se reflejo en la cara del joven. Su tono también había cambiado notablemente. La directora estiro su mano para tomar una de las ultimas publicaciones del profeta y si lo dio al joven.

Ron leyó rápidamente la primer pagina y dejo caer el periódico. No lo podía creer, no podría ser cierto. Harry muerto …

- ¿Donde esta Potter?

- Acabas de leerlo, esta muerto … se mato el mismo, el muy cobarde …

- Harry Potter no haría algo así, lo conozco muy bien - El pelirrojo hizo una pausa mientras examinaba con la vista a Minerva McGonagall - usted sabe donde esta o por lo menos tiene una idea …

- Bueno si lo conoces tan bien como dices, tu eres el que debería de decirme donde esta.

- Basta de juegos!!!

- Esto no es un juego Ron …

- No se lo que haya pasado aquí durante todo el tiempo que estuve encerrado … y usted lo sabe!

- Bueno eso tu tendrías que haberlo tenido en cuenta, después de todo esto fue tu idea.

El chico se tomo unos segundos para relajarse y analizar lo que había leído. Miles de preguntas invadían su cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios no pensó en lo que podría ocurrir en tan solo una semana? ¿ Había sido lo mejor entrar a la sala de los menesteres?

- Lo se pero aun no me acostumbro que aquí solo haya pasado una semana - Continuo Ron al notar que Minerva lo miraba con curiosidad - mientras que en la sala de los menesteres haya estado un año completo entrenando …

- Bueno, Ron eso deberías aprovecharlo y si tanto necesitas saber donde esta Potter deberías comenzar a buscarlo y no perder mas tiempo.

- No entrene a todos solo para eso, nosotros estamos para cosas grandes, mañana se dará cuenta usted misma pero antes de eso necesito ver a mi familia – Ron no tardo un segundo en avanzar hacia la salida.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

- La cena esta lista!

Arthur Weasley acomodaba los últimos platos sobre la mesa mientras Bill y Fleur entraban por la puerta que daba al jardín.

-¿Alguna noticia de Fred y George? – Pregunto Bill mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa.

- No desde su ultima carta … - El tono de Arthur fue mas frió que de costumbre.

- _Pego_ eso fue hace como _tges_ semanas!!! - Exclamo Fleur- Molly debe estar muy preocupada, como si no hubiera sido suficiente con lo de Ron y Ginny ….

Bill le hizo una seña a su esposa cuando se escucharon pasos en las escaleras.

Molly Weasley entro a la cocina provocando que las miradas de los presentes se posaran en ella.

Su gesto era de una inmensa tristeza inútilmente disfrazado con una falsa sonrisa. Tomo asiento junto a su esposo y comenzó a comer sin decir ninguna palabra. Los presentes la imitaron con incertidumbre en la mirada. Pero antes de que comenzaran las palabras de animo hacia la Sra. Weasley, "Ojoloco" Moody había aparecido junto a Arthur.

- Por Merlín!!!! Alastor que suce ….

- NO HAY TIEMPO!!! TODOS AGARRENSE A MI!!!! – El auror llevaba en una de sus manos una tetera que servia de traslador

Nadie lo pensó dos veces, Bill salto de su silla y prácticamente arrastro con el a Fleur, Arthur se levanto y estiro su mano hacia el hombro de Alastor. Levanto su mirada y noto que su esposa seguía sentada comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, y antes de que "Ojoloco" se desapareciera, Arthur estiro su brazo lo mas que pudo para hacer contacto con Molly Weasley.

- Ojoloco, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder? – Exigió saber Arthur mientras ayudaba a Molly a levantarse. Habían aparecido en el gran comedor de Hogwarts

- Simplemente que acabo de salvarles el pellejo … Remus logro enterarse de un ataque planeado por Voldemort. La Madriguera esta noche no es segura. Avísenle inmediatamente a sus hijos.

- Yo voy con los gemelos - susurro Arthur - Bill, tu avísale a Charlie.

- ¿Y los otros? - Pregunto Bill antes de desaparecerse.

- No se preocupen por Ron ni por Ginny, ellos estarán a salvo donde quiera que se encuentren – dijo Minerva que acababa de entrar al gran comedor.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Sir Cadogan corría de cuadro en cuadro por el sexto piso, había recorrido gran parte del castillo en busca de la directora del colegio, tal atrocidad debía de ser notificada de inmediato.

Nada en ese piso, solo quedaban las mazmorras y el gran comedor donde no había muchos cuadros por donde seguir su búsqueda. Decidió ir a uno de los cuadros que se encontraban afuera del gran comedor, si la directora regresaba de las mazmorras, tarde o temprano pasaría por ahí.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos. Minerva acompañada de Ojoloco salieron del Gran comedor.

- Me inclino hacia su majestad – inicio Sir Cadogan haciendo una ridícula reverencia lo que provoco que su casco cayera sobre su pie izquierdo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sir Cadogan?

- He venido a informarle de un terrible acontecimiento – Comenzó el pequeño caballero aguantando el dolor de su pie.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Ojoloco que venia atrás de Minerva

- Esto no es de su incumbencia...

- No hay ningún problema Sir Cadogan, puede hablar delante de el, es parte de la Orden...

- Algo terrible sucedio en su oficina, Fortescue fue a visitarme y me dijo que era urgente que la encontrara y le avisara.

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia el despacho del director, Sir Cadogan llego primero pero no podía seguir adelante, no tenían acceso a los cuadros de la oficina del director, Minerva llego momentos después y pronuncio la contraseña para que la gárgola los dejara entrar.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron, no les fue muy difícil encontrar cual era el problema, el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore había desaparecido.

- ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!!! NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA HABER HECHO SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD...

- Minerva cálmate de una vez!!! – Exigió Alastor mientras Minerva seguía dando vueltas por la oficina dirigiendo todas sus miradas hacia donde faltaba el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore.

- Es prácticamente imposible de contrarrestar los efectos del encantamiento de presencia permanente, tu lo sabes, Moody!!!!

- Es cierto, pero en este momento el hecho de que desapareciera ese cuadro no me preocupa tanto como tu comportamiento, dime la verdad ¿que es lo que te preocupa tanto, a que le temes Minerva?, a la ausencia del cuadro, lo que este pueda decir, o talvez a la persona que logro llevárselo...

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

- Piénsalo bien Ginny - Comenzó Hermione - podemos reunir de nuevo a todos y organizar de nuevo al ED. Como era antes todo, lo que tanto extrañabas …

La chica se encontraba de pie junto a Cho, Neville y Luna mientras que Ginny estaba sentada entre todos ellos, cualquiera pensaría que trataban de sacarle información a la chica intimidándola, lo que era seguro era que información no querían …

- No Hermione, no después de …

- Deja el pasado atrás Gin, necesitamos que estés con nosotros- Siguió Neville sin dejar terminar a Ginny

- Lo siento Neville, no puedo …

- Es hora de que alguien le ponga un alto al Ministerio y solo podemos ser nosotros. - Tercio Luna Lovegood mirando fijamente a su amiga.

- Luna, entiende que …

- Ginny tienes que entender …- Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez fue Ginny la que no los dejo terminar.

- QUE NO HERMIONE, NO PIENSO UNIRME A ESTA TONTERIA OTRA VEZ!!! - Grito a todo volumen la chica para levantarse y al tratar salir de la sala se estrello con un muro invisible que la hizo caer.

- Ah, se me olvidaba Gin, no podemos dejarte ir así de fácil... por lo menos no hasta que nos rindamos contigo.

La pelirroja se levanto con una cara de furia que pocos le habían visto anteriormente y en vez de encarar a Cho, se dirigió al piso de arriba y se escucho un fuerte portazo.

- Y según ella yo era la terca … - susurro Cho provocando que las miradas de todos se posaran en ella - ¿Qué? eso me dijo …

- Bueno no tenemos muchas opciones - comenzó Hermione - tenemos que convencerla como de lugar, antes de que pase mas tiempo … ¿Cho que opinas?

- Bien mi plan es el…

- Lamento interrumpir lo que seria un excelente plan por lo que he escuchado de ti, pero hay algo que deben saber...

Ojoloco Moody acababa de aparecerse, estaba parado en la entrada de la casa de los Granger, y no estaba solo. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell se encontraban de pie a un lado del ex-auror

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ojoloco? – Pregunto Hermione alarmada.

- Traigo mas gente que se unirá a ustedes, incluido yo...

- ¿Tu? ¿Y como sabemos que contamos contigo? – Neville se puso de pie, estaba mas serio que de costumbre – Como podemos saber que no eres otro intento del Ministerio para tratarnos de...

- Calma Neville – susurro Cho – Si de verdad crees que puedes ayudarnos, enséñamelo...

- Me queda claro que te fuiste muy bien entrenada, muy bien si lo que necesitas es eso – susurro Alastor mientras estiraba su mano derecha hacia la chica – obsérvalo tu misma

Cho di unos pasos hacia Moody, nadie sabia a que se referían, aunque muchas ideas surgieron por la cabeza de Hermione.

- Perfecto – susurro Cho para si misma, y dirigiéndose a los demás añadió – Podemos confiar en el.

Nadie se atrevio a decir nada, lo que acababa de suceder dejo a todos sin palabras, los pensamientos de duda era algo que pasaba por todos, la unica que pudo hacerlos a un lado fue Hermione.

- Algo me dice que esa no es la única razón por la que viniste hasta acá ¿Verdad? – pregunto Hermione con un tono seco.

- Tienes razón Granger – Continuo Ojoloco, espero a que todos estuvieran atentos para continuar - se que lo han escuchado muchas veces, pero una tormenta no se aproxima, esta sobre nosotros, tienen que entender lo serio que es y no darle el significado erróneo a esto, están perdiendo mucho tiempo en tonterías, aprovechen el tiempo que tengan para seguir adelante con los planes que les fueron encomendados – dijo el auror posando un ojo sobre Hermione y otro sobre Cho – Bueno es todo aquí, necesito hace algunas cosas antes de poder reunirme con ustedes, por cierto no les recomiendo que se acerquen esta noche a la madriguera, y antes de partir necesito hablar contigo – Dijo Ojoloco señalando a Cho – A solas...

- Te esperamos en la biblioteca Cho- agrego Neville mientras todos se dirigían al piso de arriba.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

30 minutos después

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

- ¿Donde esta Ginny? - pregunto rápidamente Cho mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

- Estaba aquí hace unos 10 minutos, pero dijo que preferia estar sola- comento Luna

- Ve por ella Neville, por favor... Bueno, podemos aprovechar la ausencia de Ginny - siguió Cho mientras Neville salía del cuarto ¿Es un hecho que todos estamos de acuerdo en hacer lo que sea necesario para lograr que la pequeña terca cambie de opinión?

Luna asintió ante las palabras de Cho, pasaron unos segundos para que Angelina, Alicia y Katie asintieran, pero Hermione salto en defensa de Ginny

- ¿Lo que sea necesario?

- Sabes que tenemos que convencerla ¿no?

- Si, pero parece que estas dispuesta a todo para convéncela...

- No parece Hermione, lo estoy

- ¿Incluso usar magia contra ella?

- Si no hay otra opción, si, entiende que la necesitamos de nuestro lado, no podemos permitir mas tonterías, ya oíste a Ojoloco.

- La conozco, ella no va a aceptar y nada de lo que le digamos la hará cambiar de opinión - Susurro Hermione cediendo poco a poco al ver que nadie la apoyaría de nuevo.

- Hermione, no te adelantes, eso que menciona Cho seria nuestra ultima carta – Alicia se puso de pie y continuo - Solo lo usaremos si es necesario ¿verdad Cho? – la chica asintió y tomo la palabra.  
- Ha llegado el momento de seguir adelante… No podemos permitirnos perder gente...

- Chicos, tenemos problemas...- Neville acababa de regresar solo a la biblioteca - Ginny no esta...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

FIN DEL CAPITULO

oOoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

Caminaba lentamente por un camino de tierra mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar, el frió se empezaba a sentir, una luna llena brillaba con todo su resplandor tranquilamente, pero ella no se percato de eso ya que su mente y su corazón mantenían una intensa lucha.

"_No puedes llegar así, como si nada hubiera pasado"_

"_Pero necesitas verlos, saber que están bien"_

"_Hay cosas que no pueden perdonarse"_

"_Pero ellos no se merecen esto, nadie se lo merece, mucho menos ella, quiero verlos, los necesito para seguir …"_

"_¿Después de todo lo que hicieron? ¿Después que te dieron la espalda y apoyaron a el?"_

La lucha era intensa pero a cada paso que daba el corazón comenzaba a ganarle a la razón hasta que Ginny Weasley se encontró frente a frente con la entrada de la Madriguera.

"_Mi casa..."_

Se acerco lentamente, la batalla en su mente había finalizado. Su mano abría lentamente la puerta de la Madriguera pero al abrirla por completo se detuvo un momento, dio un paso para atrás y dio media vuelta, no podía hacerlo era muy doloroso.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Ginny girara hacia la entrada mas decidida que nunca. No podía echarse para atrás, ya había llegado hasta ahí y si no lo hacia ahora no lo haría nunca.

- Bien aquí vamos …

**JAGA**®** LOLLEISSU DOVENZZ**

**PRESENTA**

SEASON 2

CAPITULO 3

HERIDAS

Ron Weasley caminaba rápidamente por el camino de tierra que llevaba a la Madriguera, lugar que no veía hace demasiado tiempo. Aun no dominaba que solo habían pasado unos cuantos días.

"No ha cambiado nada" 

El chico apuro su paso al notar que no habían ninguna luz encendida ni se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni dentro de la casa ni afuera, de hecho el silencio era bastante sobrenatural.

"Algo raro esta pasando" 

Agudizo el oído lo mas que pudo y al mirar el cielo entendió a que se debía semejante silencio.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Después de unos momentos Ginny se dio cuenta de que ni sus padres ni sus hermanos estaban en casa.

"_Vaya suerte la mía …_"

Antes de irse decidió darle un vistazo a toda la casa.

Todo era completamente diferente, la remodelación había sido espectacular. Recordaba como había quedado después de que lo Draco y los Mortífagos destruyeran gran parte de la casa

Subía lentamente las escaleras camino a lo que semanas atrás era su dormitorio.

Entro lentamente para darse cuenta de que todo era exactamente era igual. Eso la sorprendió bastante, parecía que solamente su habitación era donde el tiempo no había pasado. La habían remodelado. SI, pero se habían encargado de dejarlo exactamente a como era antes. Incluso las fotos que tenia de Harry.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que de sus ojos marrones comenzaran a salir pequeñas lagrimas.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Habían pasado cerca de una hora desde que Hermione, Angelina, Katie y Alicia se habían marchado hacia el Callejón Diagon para buscar a Fred & George. En la casa de los Granger Cho, Luna y Neville esperaban pacientes pero no a Hermione y compañía, sino a Ginny Weasley.

Cho insistía en que Ginny se había dado a la fuga y no iba a regresar. pero Neville insistía en que la pelirroja regresaría.

- Ella va a regresar, en cualquier momento llegara... confía en ella Cho.

- Tienes solo un pequeño defecto Nev, confías demasiado en las personas...

La cara de Neville se puso completamente roja

- Lo siento...

- Tu no tienes la culpa Neville, es solo que …La próxima vez no confíes tanto en Ginny

- Lo que debemos preguntarnos ahora - Comenzó Luna con voz soñadora - es si Ginny va a regresar …

- Te equivocas Luna, lo que debemos de preguntarnos es a donde fue … - Interrumpió Cho para ser interrumpida por la llegada de Hermione, nadie iba con ella y la chica no hizo ningún comentario - ¿Dónde están los gemelos?

- Dicen que necesitan pensarlo, creo que estaban bromeando pero yo no tenia tiempo para sus juegos – empezó Hermione algo desesperada - Angelina y Alicia se quedaron con ellos, Katie de quedo abajo escribiéndole a sus padres para avisarles que se va a quedar aquí.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

En la habitación de la mas pequeña de los Weasley el silencio habitual de las ultimas semanas estaba siendo interrumpido por los sollozos de Ginny, la chica se encontraba acostada en su vieja cama y abrazaba fuertemente su almohada.

Cuando descubrió que en su casa no había nadie pensó que eso era lo mejor ya que no estaba aun lista para verlos de nuevo, pero momentos después se dio cuenta que eso era lo peor que le podría haber pasado.

No había nadie a quien demostrarle que no los extrañaba, que estaba bien lejos de ellos, que su vida en el mundo muggle era perfecta y cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, no pudo evitarlo y se dejo arrastrar por sus sentimientos.

Desde la alegría hasta el odio en siete segundos, pasando por el dolor, la tristeza, la nostalgia, la incertidumbre y mil sentimientos mas.

Los sollozos de la chica no cesaban, al contrario cada momento que pasaba eran mas fuertes, muchos recuerdos e imágenes pasaban a mil por hora en su cabeza …

De pronto un fuerte sonido la hizo levantarse. Se levanto de un brinco de la cama y se seco las lagrimas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de que llegara el mismo sonido la hizo detenerse. Los ruidos no venían de abajo, algo acababa de golpear el vidrio de su ventana.

Se acerco lentamente hacia la ventana cuando vio que otra piedra golpeo el vidrio. Llego hasta la ventana y con una mano la abrió rápidamente.

Inmediatamente todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza se esfumo para darle paso al miedo mas puro que pocas veces había sentido.

Al mirar para abajo se percato de que en el jardín de la madriguera se encontraba un hombre, su largo pelo gris se movía con el viento.

La sonrisa sádica del hombre se hizo mas evidente cuando Ginny dirigió su mirada a la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo.

Era Fenrir Greyback

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Afuera de la madriguera Ron Weasley esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, no había ninguna manera de derrotarlo el solo.

Esperaba silenciosamente detrás del árbol mas cercano a la puerta de su casa y de pronto a lo lejos comenzó a distinguir su figura. Fenrir Greyback caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de la Madriguera.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu hermano? - Grito Fenrir desde el patio hacia la ventana donde se encontraba Ginny Weasley. Misteriosamente su transformación aun no empezaba.

- Idiota - susurro la chica mientras pensaba como demonios iba a salir de ahí. La solución mas lógica y sencilla era desaparecerse, pero estaba segura que de alguna forma ese ataque estaba planeado y Voldemort había realizado todos los encantamientos necesarios para evitar eso.

Un aullido seguido de un golpe en la puerta de la cocina la volvió a la realidad.

- No tengo nada que perder intentándolo…

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

A lo lejos Ron vio como el hombre lobo que había mordido a su hermano Bill se transformaba por completo y forzaba la puerta de la cocina para meterse a la Madriguera.

No podía hacer nada aun, no se iba a lanzar el solo contra el sin algún plan, necesitaba planear bien todo pero el pensamiento de que Ginny estaba en la casa no lo dejaba concentrarse bien.

" Primero lo primero, tengo que entrar en la casa"

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Cho, Hermione y Neville bajaban hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Katie acompañada de Alicia, Angelina y los gemelos

- No los esperábamos tan pronto!!!

Fred y George voltearon a ver a Hermione.

- Si, tuvimos que pensarlo demasiado - Comenzó George

- Era quedarnos en nuestra tienda …

- A perder el tiempo.

- O venir con ustedes …

- A buscar a Harry …

- Y cuidar de Ginny …

- Sin mencionar …

- Las ganas que tenemos …

- De darle unas patadas …

- Al segundo Weasley mas terco …

- Nuestro querido hermano Ron.

Hermione Neville y Cho giraron de nuevo la cabeza hacia Fred en espera de que agregara algo.

- Ya acabamos … - susurro después de unos segundos de silencio – ¿Y donde está nuestra pequeña hermanita?? Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

La cara Neville adquirió un rojo que nada tenia que envidiarle al cabello de los Weasley

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Dos minutos después.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

- ¿Entonces no tienen alguna idea de donde pudo haber ido? - Pregunto Fred con la cara mas seria que nadie jamás le había visto

Hermione se había encargado de contarles rápidamente a los gemelos la situación con Ginny, desde la partida de Harry, Angelina, Alicia y Katie escuchaban con atención, y mientras Cho les mostraba a Neville y a Luna las habitaciones donde podrían quedarse.

- La verdad es que puede estar en cualquier lado, pero no se preocupen, pronto la … - Comenzó Hermione.

- USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN!!!! - Exploto George - Tenemos que buscarla de inmediato!!!

- Tranquilízate - susurro Alicia pero solo logro que Fred explotara también.

- NO PODEMOS!!! LO UNICO QUE HAREMOS ES BUSCAR A GINNY, NO ENTIENDEN EN QUE PELIGRO PUEDE ESTAR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS …

- NO, NO ENTENDEMOS - Grito también Hermione para que la dejaran hablar – Esperen, ¿que saben ustedes? – La chica acababa de recordar las palabras de Ojoloco – ¿La Madriguera esta en peligro verdad? Si nos explican rápido podemos hacer algo por que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Cho, Neville y Luna entraron a la habitación en silencio. Cuando esta ultima cerro la puerta Fred comenzó.

- Hace algunas horas nuestro padre se apareció en nuestro local, nos advirtió que no nos acercáramos a la Madriguera por que, al parecer iba a ser atacada …

- Y si Ginny decidió pararse por ahí esta en un grave peligro - finalizo George

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Los golpes que se escuchaban abajo en la cocina le indicaron que todos sus intentos habían sido en vano, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

"_Esto no me puede estar pasando, yo y mi maldita suerte …"_

Dirigió una rápida mirada a toda su habitación, sino podía huir si podía esconderse y debía de aprovechar las pocas ventajas que tenia sobre el, y una de ellas era que ella conocía perfectamente esa casa.

Agudizo el oído lo mas que pudo para identificar donde se encontraba el hombre lobo. Dos ruidos le indicaron que estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras. Tenia que actuar con rapidez si quería vivir, se quito la sudadera que llevaba y la metió como pudo en el closet.

Dos segundos después cerraba lentamente la puerta de su habitación y al ver que la sombra de Fenrir se acercaba a las escaleras comenzó a subir hacia el dormitorio de sus papas.

Avanzo por el pasillo y por la ventana observo el reflejo de una sombra sobre la puerta de la casa. Lo primero que imagino era que pertenecía al hombre lobo, pero se detuvo unos momentos para observarla mejor. Esta sombra era claramente mas chica que la de Fenrir y se movía con cuidado.

"Ron" Pero no pudo asegurarse ya que el hombre lobo había subido las escaleras y acababa de entrar a la habitación de la pelirroja

La chica continuo avanzando y entro a la habitación que pertenecía a sus padres que se encontraba vacía y cerro la puerta lo mas lento que pudo evitando hacer algún tipo de ruido.

Y no fue hasta ese momento cuando entendió el porque de que no hubiera nadie en la Madriguera, su padre y su madre sabían del ataque, al igual que sus hermanos, no podía haber otra explicación.

"Gracias por avisarme..."

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Entro lentamente en la habitación de la pelirroja, su sentido del olfato le indicaba que estaba ahí, el aroma estaba por toda la habitación.

"_Que raro"_

Había tres puntos donde el aroma era mas fuerte, en la ventana donde obviamente no se encontraba, sobre la cama donde solo había sabanas y el tercer punto era el closet. Después de tantos años había aprendido a dominar al lobo y podía soltar algunas frases simples.

- Pequeña, ya sabes que no puedes esconderte de mi, tarde o temprano te encontrare …

El Hombre lobo abrió con sus dos manos las puertas del closet.

Nada, ropa y mas ropa, ningún olor a sangre.

El aroma provenía de una sudadera que se encontraba echa bolas en el fondo del closet.

- Vaya, una chica lista …

Cerro los ojos y se concentro en cualquier sonido, cualquier olor que le indicara donde se encontraba su próxima victima. Logro identificar tres presencias dentro de la casa, pero el solo le presto atención a dos de ellas, después de todo no había por que preocuparse de algo mas.

"_Arriba, una puerta cerrándose"_

"_Abajo, alguien en la cocina entrando por la puerta que deje abierta"_

- Perfecto … venia por uno pero es noche de 2x1.

Tenia que decidir rápido por donde empezar, la presencia de abajo o la de arriba. No le costo mucho tomar una decisión, lo mas fácil era empezar con la chica.

Comenzó a subir los escalones, el olor de la sangre mezclado con el sudor se iba haciendo mas grande, llego frente a la habitación donde se encontraba escondida la menor de los Weasley y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

- Definitivamente el juego de las escondidas no es lo tuyo ¿verdad? – exclamo el lobo con algo muy parecido a un ladrido al ver a Ginny a escasos metros de el, la chica se encontraba de pie junto a la cama de sus padres.

- No te acerques mas a ella … - Ordeno una voz que Ginny reconoció al instante, aunque no lo quería creer, tenia que verlo por si misma pero el dueño de esa voz no entraba en el campo de visión de la pelirroja.

Fenrir giro la cabeza hacia su derecha para ver a Percy Weasley que estaba de pie algunos escalones abajo apuntándolo directamente al pecho con su varita.

- Vaya, al parecer a esta familia le sobran hijos, debo hacer algo al respecto …

Percy dio dos pasos hacia delante y varita en la mano exclamo:

_- ¡Crucio!_

El hombre lobo esquivo con bastante facilidad la maldición, incluso parecía que no iba dirigida hacia el. Ginny seguía inmóvil y observo como pasaba la maldición sin suerte de golpear al Hombre lobo.

- Hermano, es todo tuyo …

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Fenrir dio media vuelta solo para observar como Ron Weasley saltaba hacia el, espada en mano hizo un movimiento rápido hacia el cuello del hombre lobo que al tratar de esquivarlo dio un brinco hacia atrás, pero no fue suficiente y con un limpio corte de la espada la cabeza se desprendió del cuerpo, todo observado por una sorprendida Ginny que se encontraba dentro del cuarto de sus padres, vio de reojo a su hermano Ron. El cuerpo del Hombre lobo ya sin cabeza siguió su movimiento hacia atrás para estrellarse con Percy Weasley que no esperaba el impacto, perdió el equilibrio y cayo hacía atrás. Ginny observo la cara de sorpresa que puso Ron y salio corriendo del cuarto solo para ver a su otro hermano cayendo por las escaleras sin que pudiera hacer nada.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Todos juntos se aparecieron a varios metros de la Madriguera. Su primer intento fue aparecerse dentro de la casa pero no pudieron. Fue cuando no les quedo ninguna duda, algo malo estaba pasando …

Fred y George fueron los primero en salir corriendo hacia su casa, Angelina, Katie y Alicia los seguían de cerca y en el parte de atrás iban Cho, Hermione, Luna y Neville.

Un ruido atrás de Hermione la hizo detenerse, en las sombras había algo o alguien. Cho al notar la ausencia de la chica se detuvo unos pasos después.

Ambas chicas veían asombradas al mismo punto, Ron (o alguien muy parecido a el) les devolvía la mirada.

- ¿Ron? - susurro Hermione dando unos pasos hacia el joven, pero este desapareció inmediatamente.

- Hermione, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que fuera el...

Un grito atrás de ellas las hizo recordar la razón por lo que estaban ahí, corrieron lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Cho llego primero a la puerta de la entrada, una mirada rápida al interior de la casa la tranquilizo, Ginny estaba viva.

La joven Weasley estaba de espaldas a las escaleras mientras abrazaba a los gemelos, estos miraban a un punto fijo, Cho dirigió su mirada al mismo punto cuando Hermione la alcanzo.

- ¿Qué paso? - le pregunto tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Solo sigue las miradas … - susurro Cho sin dejar de mirar fijamente hacia el mismo punto que todos veían.

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia donde iniciaban las escaleras y se llevo su mano derecha a la boca – No puede ser...

El cuerpo de Percy Weasley estaba al pie de las escaleras, su pierna derecha estaba en un ángulo bastante extraño y el gran charco de sangre que había a su lado era la respuesta perfecta a la pregunta que nadie se atrevió a hacer.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

FIN DEL CAPITULO

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

En la madriguera el silencio era absoluto, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que Cho tomara el suficiente valor de hablar.

- Tenemos que irnos – le susurro a Hermione.

La chica volteo a ver a Cho con una cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?

- Deja de decir eso!!! - susurro de nuevo Cho – lo mencionas tantas veces que de verdad ya me haces dudarlo – Cho permaneció en silencio unos momentos y luego agito sus manos como alejando sus pensamientos - pero ese no es el punto, entiende que nos tenemos que ir ...

-Por supuesto que no!!! – Exclamo Hermione molesta provocando que algunas miradas se posaran en ella - Ellos nos necesitan aquí, debemos de …

-NO!!!

Todos las miradas se dirigieron a la menor de los Weasley mientras la chica se separaba de sus hermanos.

- Deben irse, queremos y necesitamos estar solos, por favor váyanse …

- Pero … - Comenzó de nuevo Hermione solo que esta vez todas las miradas estaban en ella lo que hizo que no continuara. Resignada dio media vuelta, Cho la siguió y ambas salieron lentamente, atrás Neville y Luna las siguieron después de dirigirle una mirada a la menor de los Weasley y Alicia, Katie y Angelina cerraban la marcha dejando solos a los Weasley en la cocina de la Madriguera.

Sin necesidad de decir ninguna palabra los siete se tomaron de la mano y se aparecieron en la casa de Hermione.

**JAGA**®** LOLLEISSU DOVENZZ**

**PRESENTA**

SEASON 2

CAPITULO 4

UNTITLED

Hermione se dejo caer en un sillón mientras trataba de entender todo lo sucedido desde la aparición de Ron hasta la muerte de Percy, Luna y Neville permanecían en silencio mientras Katie, Alicia y Angelina subían las escaleras hacia una de las habitaciones que les habían dicho podían descansar, Cho por su parte sin decir nada, se fue a la biblioteca.

Después de varios minutos el silencio termino.

- ¿Qué es lo que paso allá, es decir …Percy… pero… - Neville estaba mas confundido que nunca.

- Bueno lo único que sabemos es que Ginny estaba en la Madriguera - Hermione hablaba rápidamente mientras todos la observaban - a partir de ahí solo podemos tratar de imaginarnos que es lo que paso…

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

En la madriguera se encontraban Fred, George y Ginny en un silencio sepulcral. Ni Fred ni a George les pasaba por la cabeza como había muerto su hermano, lo único que sabían era que ya no estaba con ellos y no podían hacer nada para remediarlo. A Ginny le pasaban las mismas imágenes por su cabeza una y otra vez, y a pesar de haber observado la escena era difícil de comprender, y como si ni fuera poco varias preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la pelirroja.

¿Que hacían sus dos hermanos ahí esa misma noche?

¿Por qué Ron era tan diferente físicamente?

¿Y por que no había hecho nada Ron para salvar a Percy?

Después de todo el joven tuvo la oportunidad y el tiempo para evitar que su hermano cayera por las escaleras.

Todo era tan difícil de entender para la chica. Pero no era nada comparado con lo que los gemelos sabían que tenían que hacer, avisarle a Arthur y a Molly.

Después de algunos momentos Fred y George con una mirada comprendieron que era la hora de partir.

- Gin, es hora de… - Fred no encontró forma de poder decirlo.

- Hay que avisarles – Termino George. - ¿Vienes?

Pero Ginny no contesto inmediatamente. Acababa de ver algo a través de la ventana.

- No, no puedo, debo hacer otra cosa, voy a casa de Hermione.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Cerca de las 6 de la mañana y con el sol a punto de salir en la casa de los Granger la mayoría se encontraban despiertos a pesar del día tan duro que habían tenido, los únicos que lograban descansar eran los padres de Hermione, aunque obviamente no tenían ni idea del día tan difícil que había tenido su hija.

Ya que ni Katie, Alicia y Angelina habían podido conciliar el sueño bajaron a la sala donde Luna, Cho, Neville y Hermione seguían platicando sobre lo sucedido.

- Y eso es lo que pudo haber pasado. Solo quedaría pendiente la presencia de... – Todos escuchaban atentamente a Hermione, no así Cho que rodaba los ojos cada vez que Hermione mencionaba a...

- ... Ron

- Otra vez con eso – susurro la chica pero bastante audible para todos - ¿Por qué sigues con eso?

- Explícanos de una vez por que te cuesta aceptar tanto que era Ron el que estaba ahí- Exigió Hermione. Cho no hizo caso a la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no era el? Pregunto Neville – es decir... por la descripción de Hermione a mi no me queda ninguna duda...

- Nev, en serio tu no lo viste, pero yo te aseguro que ese no era Ron...

- No puede ser, que mas pruebas quieres, no hay duda alguna de que era Ron, solo dices eso por que no lo conoces como yo o tal vez por que estas loca...

- DEJA DE DECIR ESO DE UNA VEZ!!! Aquí la lunática es otra, tu no Luna – aclaro Cho ya que la chica le había dirigido una mirada de reproche - sino Hermione..entiende de una ves por todas NO-HAY-MANERA-DE-QUE-ESE-FUERA-RON!!!!!

- ¿POR QUÉ? – Grito Hermione poniéndose de pie - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Por que no puede ser el, tan fácil y sencillo como eso y si quieres seguir con tu triste ilusión, sigue, yo no me quedo a escuchar tus tonterías – finalizo y salió azotando la puerta.

La sala permaneció en silencio unos momentos hasta que alguien que no habían visto se decidió a romperlo.

- Creo que Cho sabe algo que nosotros no... comento Ginny que estaba recargada en puerta a la que todos le estaban dando la espalda.

- Gin!!!!

Luna y Neville corrieron hacia la chica y le dieron un reconfortante abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Hermione acercándose a su amiga.

- ¿Qué cómo estoy? ...es decir...¿Cómo estarías tu? ...la verdad que pregunta tan absurda y tan tonta Hermione.

Después del comentario de Ginny nadie se atrevió a decir nada mas.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Varios minutos después

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

En la casa de Hermione, el silencio no era la mejor manera de apoyar a Ginny Weasley, pero nadie tenia el suficiente valor para decir nada, desde que había aparecido en la casa nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada en voz alta pero por dentro todos los presentes estaban llenos de dudas y de preguntas que querían hacer.

Ginny se encontraba en un sillón acurrucada abrazando sus piernas y recargando su cabeza sobre las rodillas, con la mirada perdida. No se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ella estaba demasiado distraída, su dolor era demasiado grande para prestar atención, no había suficientes lagrimas que demostraran lo dolida que estaba.

Algunos contemplaban a su amiga unos momentos y luego trataban de decir algún comentario o un gesto para que ella supiera que no estaba sola pero simplemente ella no prestaba atención

Paso aproximadamente una hora en la que permanecieron en silencio y para sorpresa de todos ella fue la primera en hablar.

- Ron estaba ahí – susurro Ginny aun con la mirada perdida – Pero era... no lo se, raro...diferente.

- Si lo se, nosotros también lo vimos – contesto Hermione inmediatamente - tenemos que saber que paso con el y debemos localizarlo Gin, debemos de saber para seguir...

- No, no tenemos que hacer nada de eso, ya me harte de todas estas estupideces – Ginny por primera vez empezó a dedicar miradas a todos los presentes - ya perdí demasiado en esta estúpida guerra, solo quiero encontrarlo, y saber que mi familia esta bien, no se que decidan hacer ustedes y la verdad ya no importa...

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir algo mas.

- Es triste que pienses eso, yo tenia muchas esperanzas en ti...

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras, igual que la vez pasada nadie lo había escuchado ni notado su presencia hasta que hablo, Alastor Moody estaba de pie recargado en la pared.

- ¿Como entraste aquí? – Pregunto Ginny levantándose de pronto con un gesto de visible molestia, nadie vio de donde saco su varita, pero apuntaba firmemente al recién llegado.

- Tran...

- NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE HERMIONE...MUCHO MENOS ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER.

- Pues acostúmbrate Ginevra por que si siempre vas a estar con esa actitud infantil es la frase que mas vas a escuchar... -

- No queremos ni necesitamos escuchar lo que tengas que decir. – Ginny no pudo ser mas clara y objetiva

- Si, si necesitan... en especial tu niña, solo que aun tienes tu cabeza en la Madriguera desde la muerte de tu hermano...

- NI TE ATREVAS A MENCIONARLO – Chispas rojas y verdes saltaron de la varita de Ginny.

- Cálmate Gin – susurro Hermione sorprendida, pocas veces la había visto tan alterada

- No puedo perder tiempo discutiendo con ustedes – Ojoloco dirigió la atención de su ojo normal a Hermione mientras su otro ojo azul eléctrico pasaba del gesto Ginny a la varita de la pelirroja – solo creí que necesitaban saber esto, ultima pagina, sección de noticias de ultimo minuto. – dijo dejando sobre la mesa mas cercana un ejemplar del profeta - tu sabes que pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten – su ojo normal seguía fijo en Hermione - Piénsalo Granger, escuche de buena fuente que tu eres la inteligente del grupo.

Dicho esto el ex-auror se retiro lentamente.

- ¿Qué hacia el aquí? – pregunto Ginny encarando a Hermione cuando se aseguro que Ojoloco se había retirado. El gesto que tenia nadie nunca le había visto.

- Dice estar de nuestro lado, quiere apoyarnos... – logro susurrar Hermione sin poder esconder el miedo en su voz, Ginny lo noto por eso se tranquilizo un poco antes de continuar hablando.

- ¿Y así de fácil le creíste, ya se gano toda tu confianza?

- No, la mía no, pero Cho confió en el cuando le mostró algo... y aunque no me guste aceptarlo Cho es alguien en que debemos confiar.

En la sala reino el silencio por varios minutos, nadie hizo caso del periódico que les había dejado Alastor Moody, de pronto se escucho que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se cerro rápidamente, Cho Chang llego corriendo a toda prisa hasta donde todos se encontraban.

- ¿Están todos aquí?

- Solo faltan los gemelos – Contesto Neville

- Vendrán por la noche, tenían que avisarle a mis padres... – dijo Ginny en modo de respuesta al notar que nadie sabia de ellos.

- ¿Por qué? No te ves muy bien... ¿Qué pasa Cho?- Pregunto Neville

- Tenemos que irnos... No debemos perder tiempo hay o hubo un ataque en el Ministerio, no lo se bien, pero hay mucha gente, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo...

- ¿Como sabes? – Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- Eso no importa ahora, por Merlín que no escuchaste!!! Hay personas en peligro y tu con tu estupidez de...

- Cállense todos, ella tiene razón, tenemos trabajo que hacer. – Neville había tomado el periódico que Moody había dejado, y se percato de que la misma noticia que Cho acababa de darles había aparecido en la sección de ultimo minuto, los demás se habían puesto de pie al lado del chico para poder leer la nota.

- ¿Vienes Ginny? – pregunto Hermione mientras Neville y los demás avanzaban hacia donde Cho estaba de pie.

- ¿Escuchar lo que yo digo no es uno de tus puntos fuertes ¿verdad? – Pregunto Ginny mientras caminaba en sentido contrario a donde todos avanzaban – estoy harta de esto, si necesitas una palabra para captarlo mas rápido aquí la tienes: renuncio...

- No puedes renu...

- ¡¡¡Silencius!!! – Hermione siguió moviendo la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, Ginny se sorprendió y giro la cabeza para sorprenderse mas al ver que Cho era quien había hechizado a Hermione.

- Deja de perder el tiempo Hermione, tenemos cosas que hacer, Ginny creo que no debo decirte que va a ser inútil si tratas de escapar, pero nunca se sabe – Cho trato de utilizar el tono mas serio que pudo. Dejo pasar unos segundos y se dirigio a los demás mientras Ginny subía en silencio las escaleras. - Ya estamos todos listos Hermione, ¿vienes?

La chica movía y cerraba la boca rápidamente sin emitir sonido alguno, la molestia era clara en su rostro.

- Bien el que calla otorga... – y sin decir mas Cho tomo la mano de Hermione para jalarla con algo de esfuerzo a donde todos estaban agarrados de las manos listos para aparecerse en las afueras del ministerio.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

EL PROFETA

ULTIMA HORA

NUEVO GRUPO DE RESISTENCIA EVITA MASACRE EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA.

_Como si no tuviéramos suficientes, un nuevo y misterioso grupo de resistencia evito lo que podría haber sido la mayor masacre en mucho tiempo en el mundo mágico._

_Todo empezó en las primeras horas de la madrugada de hoy cuando, según algunos testigos que lograron escapar, medio centenar de Mortífagos se aparecieron en las afueras del Ministerio aproximadamente a unos 200 metros de la conocida cabina telefónica._

_Fue en ese punto donde iniciaron su ataque y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la entrada del Ministerio. Todo parecía muy bien calculado por que precisamente a esa hora es cuando mas gente salía de las oficinas del Ministerio hacia sus hogares pero fueron interceptados por la lluvia de maldiciones de los Mortífagos._

_Nos relatan (recuerden que mantendremos los nombres en el anonimato por razones de seguridad) que en el momento que los Mortífagos estaban a unos 20 metros de la entrada se aparecieron atrás de ellos, aproximadamente una decena de magos, muy jóvenes por su complexión y estatura y comenzaron la defensa utilizando algunas de las maldiciones imperdonables, rápidamente cayeron la mayoría de los Mortífagos por lo que se supone que no eran otra cosa que reclutas nuevos, solo se mantuvieron de pie unos 20 que se vieron sorprendidos y huyeron al instante. Segundos después también desaparecieron los miembros de este nuevo grupo. _

_Aproximadamente una hora después fue cuando nuestros reporteros llegaron al lugar para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa, solo diremos que la escena que presenciaron nos recordó al antiguo director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Bartemius Crouch, conocido y recordado por sus fuertes métodos para cazar Mortífagos. _

_Algunas fuentes nos informan que este nuevo y joven grupo en su mayoría fue reclutado semanas atrás por el mismo ministro de magia pero mantuvieron algunas diferencias por lo que decidieron seguir su propio camino. _

_En este periódico no apoyamos a ningún grupo de defensa y mucho menos a magos que utilizan las maldiciones imperdonables, pero si esta es la única forma de evitar la guerra que se aproxima, personalmente un servidor les dice : Bienvenidos..._

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

FIN DEL CAPITULO

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

Ron caminaba rápidamente huyendo de las sombras que se formaban a su alrededor, no alcanzaba a distinguir donde se encontraba, lo único que sabia era que debía de escapar de esas sombras, pero no lo lograba, estaban por todos lados, pero había una sombra en especial, recordaba haberla visto anteriormente, pertenecía a alguien que el conocía pero no lograba recordar de quien era.

Lo único que sabia era que no quería descubrir a quien pertenecía, por eso seguía huyendo, esquivando con mucho trabajo a una y a otra de las sombras, pero de repente se vio rodeado, no había para donde poder seguir corriendo, poco a poco lo empezaron a acorralar, entonces las sombras se detuvieron y la que el reconocía siguió avanzando hacia el, algo parecido a unas manos se separaron del resto de la sombra, cubiertas de un liquido rojo.

Sangre.

Las manos llenas de sangre lo detuvieron tomándolo de los hombros y lo obligaron a voltearse hacia donde debería estar la cara, si es que esa cosa tenia cara, no podía saberlo por que permanecía oculta, fue cuando algunos rayos de luz comenzaron a caer sobre la misterioso sombra pero cuando estuvieron a punto de caer en la cara para darse cuenta quien era alguien comenzó a llamarlo a lo lejos y a jalarlo...

- Ronald despierta!!! – Dean Thomas jalo la cobija sobre la que se encontraba Ron, y este termino cayendo. Al caer despertó de golpe y para sorpresa de Dean le mando un hechizo paralizador por debajo de la cama.

- Ten mucho cuidado con tus pequeñas bromas, no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me oíste? – Pregunto levantándose y con otro movimiento de su varita su compañero recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo.

- Vaya ¿Dónde la tenias? Estaba seguro que no estabas preparado- Confeso sorprendido Dean sin hacer mucho caso a la amenaza de Ron.

- No importa, solo debes saber que la próxima vez el hechizo será peor, me interrumpiste de un sueño interesante.

- Cuando dejen de jugar sus tonterías deberían de ver esto – exclamo Zacharias molesto agitando "El profeta" del día.

- Ya vimos la nota del Ministerio "_En este periódico no apoyamos a ningún grupo de defensa y mucho menos a magos que utilizan las maldiciones imperdonables..." _

- Eso no es lo que quiero que vean, aparecieron algunas notas en la sección de ultimo minuto, hubo un ataque en San Mungo mientras nosotros defendíamos el Ministerio...al parecer lo del Ministerio...

- Fue una distracción – Interrumpió Ron con una cara de sorpresa.

**JAGA**®** LOLLEISSU DOVENZZ**

**PRESENTA**

SEASON 2

CAPITULO 5

LOCURA

Después de aparecerse en las afueras del Ministerio de Magia, Hermione se soltó bruscamente de Cho.

Aun tenia el encantamiento silenciador, así que por mas que se esforzaba en demostrar el coraje que tenia, sus intentos eran inútiles, lo que provoco que Cho sonriera levemente.

Levemente. Pequeño error.

Cho no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

En un solo movimiento la mano derecha de Hermione había impactado en la mejilla izquierda de Cho en una sonora cachetada.

Neville temeroso de la reacción de Cho dio unos pasos hacia ellas por si necesitaba intervenir, pero no hubo reacción alguna de la chica.

Simplemente giro su cabeza al punto donde estaba inicialmente, la sonrisa había desparecido por completo de su cara, pero para sorpresa de todos, el gesto volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Hermione levanto nuevamente su mano derecha con mas furia que antes pero esta vez no tuvo el tiempo de demostrar su furia.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Luna, Alicia, Katie y Angelina miraron sorprendidas a Neville.

El chico había levantado su varita y había hechizado a Hermione. Cho giro su cabeza para descubrir quien había detenido a Hermione. Observo unos segundo a Neville y sin muestras de agradecimiento retiro su mirada del joven y avanzo hacia donde se había producido el ataque de los Mortífagos.

- Síganme, y dejen a Hermione ahí, no la necesitamos.

- ¡¡¡No la podemos dejar así!!! – Grito Alicia con sorpresa por la actitud de Cho.

- De hecho si "podemos" no es tan difícil...

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto furiosa Alicia al escuchar el comentario de Cho - ¿Acaso estas lo...?

- ¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACABAR ESA FRASE!!! – Grito Cho Chang totalmente fuera de si.

Nadie se esperaba esa reacción de Cho por lo que varios dieron un brinco de sorpresa cuando la chica grito.

En la cara de la chica no había ningún gesto de la pequeña sonrisa que había mostrado, su cabello cubría parte de su rostro y la parte descubierta mostraba lo molesta que estaba. Eso y las chispas que salían de la varita que tenia en su mano izquierda.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

- Si podemos Alicia, que no debamos es otra cosa- la chica parecía mas tranquila pero el tono de su voz era muy diferente al que estaban acostumbrados – Aparte de todo, no estamos todos aquí por precisamente hacer lo que debamos hacer ¿o si? Si quieres quedarte con ella o dejarla aquí es tu decisión, yo ya tome la mía, que cada quien tome la suya de una vez- dijo esto dirigiéndose a todos los demás - solo recuerden que lo único que importa, por mas que no escuchen, es ayudar al mundo mágico.

Neville fue el primero en seguir a Cho cuando ella empezó a avanzar, todos permanecieron un momento en su lugar antes de decidir seguirlos, dejando atrás a una Alicia sorprendida y una Hermione aun paralizada.

Nadie se percato de la sombra que apareció en silencio a unos metros.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

- ¿¡¿¡Porque no lo entienden!?!?

-Tranquilízate de una vez Ron - Pidió Zacharias - lo que dices no tiene sentido, es algo absurdo que ...

- TU NO ME DIGAS QUE ES ABSURDO Y QUE NO – Ron estaba fuera de sus casillas – Es una trampa, los dos ataques, no podemos ir a San Mungo, es una trampa, todo esto es una trampa de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos... – Todo esto lo dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás.

- ¿Cómo puede ser una trampa? no hubo capturados, todo salio a la perfección – Pregunto Dean viendo con miedo a Ron.

- ¡¡Exacto!! Todo salio a la perfección, es lo que quieren que pensemos, pero hay algo que no encaja, no hay un motivo para que atacaran el Ministerio ni san Mungo, nadie secuestrado, nada robado, no es el estilo de ellos...

- ¿DESDE CUANDO TIENEN UN "ESTILO"? – Exclamo furiosa Susan Bones – Son unos asesinos, no tienen "estilos"...matan por matar, tengo que recordarte lo que paso con mi familia durante ese año...

- No fue una año y lo sabes...

- ¿¿¿¿Y SE SUPONE QUE ESO ME VA A HACER SENTIR MEJOR????

- Deberíamos de tranquilizarnos todos un poco... – empezó Lavender pero fue interrumpida por Zacharias y Susan con el mismo grito.

- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!

Nadie se atrevo a comentar algo mas, Ron seguía hundido en sus pensamientos y sin decir nada salio de la habitación y se escucho un sonido seco cuando se desapareció.

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

El lugar estaba completamente destruido a sus alrededores, habían llegado demasiado tarde, eso era mas que claro, Neville saco rápidamente el profeta que llevaba en el bolso derecho de su pantalón y se sorprendió al ver la ultima noticia en la sección de ultimo minuto.

- Cho creo que no tendríamos que estar aquí. Llegamos muy tarde...

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

EL PROFETA

ULTIMA HORA

ATAQUE EN EL HOSPITAL MAGICO

_A pesar de la masacre que se logro evitar en el Ministerio de magia, no se pueden pedir milagros y eso esta mas que claro al ver lo que queda del edificio conocido como San Mungo. _

_Fuentes cercanas nos informaron que prácticamente minutos después de que diera inicio el ataque al Ministerio de Magia, una enorme cantidad de Mortífagos y dementotes aparecieron en las afueras del famoso hospital mágico y mientras todos estábamos concentrados en la defensa del Ministerio, los Mortífagos destruían por completo el edificio con una serie de complejos hechizos, asesinando a cualquiera que tratara de enfrentarlos o de escapar del ataque, el numero de muertos se cuenta por cientos entre sanadores y pacientes. _

_¿Cuando acabara esta cruel masacre de la cual estamos hartos nadie haga algo para evitar?_

_¿Dónde estas Harry Potter?_

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

- No puede ser...- Neville estaba completamente destrozado.

- No puedo decirte que se como te sientes por que de verdad no lo se tampoco puedo tratar de consolarte en este momento Nev, pero tenemos que ir San Mungo, puede que haya algo que podamos hacer aun... – Cho trato de consolar al joven. Ella no sabia nada acerca de sus padres, pero al ver el miedo que se mostró en la cara de Neville se podía imaginar que tenia familiares o conocidos dentro del Hospital, pero no tenia idea de cómo o porque.

Sin decir palabra alguna el joven simplemente asintió y le dirigio una mirada de agradecimiento a Cho.

Cho al ponerse rápidamente de acuerdo con todos, decidieron aparecerse a unos cuadras de donde estaba San Mungo, comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el estante de maniquís que les permitía la entrada al Hospital de heridas mágicas.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando desde lejos se podía ver el caos sobre la calle del edificio de "Purge y Dowse, S.A." mejor conocido para ellos como San Mungo

- No puede ser...- Neville había perdido todo el color de la cara y caminaba rápidamente hacia el edificio.

- Neville, espera...- pidió Cho pero el chico siguió avanzando – Neville, no estamos seguros de los Mortífagos se hayan retirado, espera!!! – Los intentos fueron en vano así que la chica dio dos pasos al frente y saco su varita

– ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Espera que haces!?!?!?!? – Exclamo Katie sorprendida.

- Salvándole la vida... _Levicorpus _– La varita de Cho permaneció como si nada – _Levicorpus_ – Repitió sin ningún éxito.

- Es inútil, ellos hicieron encantamientos protectores a todo el lugar, no se puede realizar ningún hechizo ... – Ron Weasley acababa de aparecerse frente al estante de maniquís...

Nadie reacciono ante la presencia del joven, era como ver a otra persona. El joven permaneció en silencio fijándose en todos los presentes.

- ¿Quienes son ellos? – Pregunto por fin Neville recordando súbitamente el principal hecho por el que estaba ahí.

- La orden del Fénix, excepto Remus por su pequeño problema, los Aurores del Ministerio, no lo se a ciencia cierta, lo que se es que los estaban esperando solamente a ustedes.

- Así que todo esto solo es una trampa para...

- Por supuesto que no, ¿tan bajo creen que he caído? Los necesitamos para que nos ayuden, es una tregua temporal de todos para salvar a la mayor cantidad de magos posibles...¿¿en serio no se dan cuenta de la magnitud de todo esto verdad??

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Ginny se encontraba agotada. Decidió descansar un rato de la computadora. Mientras bajaba a la cocina para comer algo paso por el cuarto donde se encontraban Hermione y Alicia, había estado tan concentrada que no las había oído llegar.

No les puso atención y siguió su camino hasta la cocina.

Justo en el momento en que estaba tomando el frasco de mermelada de fresa sonó el timbre de la casa. Guardo silencio un momento para escuchar si Hermione bajaba a atender.

Nada.

La joven dejo el frasco en la mesa mas cercana y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Si? – pregunto la chica al abrir la puerta.

Afuera se encontraba un joven vestido ridículamente, llevaba una identificación colgada. Que lo identificaban como Lance L.

- Traigo un paquete...

Ginny no sabia mucho de entregas muggles pero se imaginaba que alguien de la casa tenia que recibirlo.

- Oh, un momento, yo no vivo aquí pero...

- No se preocupe, tengo instrucciones de entregarlo en este domicilio sin importar la persona, aquí tiene – le hizo entrega de un sobre grueso. La chica tomo el paquete mientras miraba atentamente a la frente del joven que estaba medio tapada con una gorra – Siempre pasa lo mismo, es una marca de nacimiento explico acomodándose la gorra para tapar su frente.

- Gracias – susurro mientras cerraba la puerta. Regreso a la cocina para acabar con lo que estaba comiendo. Dejo el paquete sin prestarle atención hasta que había acabado. Lo tomo de nuevo para llevárselo a Hermione y fue cuando leyó para quien estaba dirigido.

"Ginebra Weasley"

Eso la inquieto un poco, todos sus conocidos sabían que su nombre era con "v" y no con "b" y cuanto la molestaba que lo escribieran mal.

Fue cuando se inquieto mas, solo había una persona que lo había escrito con "b" a pesar de sus peticiones por que dejara de hacerlo. Pero no podía ser, el estaba muerto.

No paso por su cabeza que ninguno de sus conocidos ni de sus familiares sabían que ella estaba en la casa de los Granger.

Abrió con miedo el sobre y lo puso de cabeza para dejar caer el contenido.

Si creía que no había vivido nada mas espantoso que lo sucedido con Fenrir Greyback había estado equivocada.

Un libro pequeño y delgado había caído . Tenía las ta­pas muy gastadas, de color negro, con la caída se abrió y en la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, "T.M. Ryddle" y justo abajo con un color rojo se formaban las palabras "Ginebra, todavía me acuerdo de ti..."


	6. Chapter 6

**JAGA**®** LOLLEISSU DOVENZZ**

**PRESENTA**

SEASON 2

CAPITULO 6

TIEMPO Y PODER.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

- ¡¡¡INCENDIO!!!

El fuego hizo visible toda la habitación que aparentemente estaba sola, las sombras reflejadas en las paredes eran engañosas, ella sabia que había alguien ahí.

En uno de los sillones que aun permanecían en el pequeño local del antiguo café se encontraba una chica que por naturaleza se había protegido de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea con la capa negra que llevaba. Giro sus ojos negros hacia la castaña.

- No es mi culpa... a estas alturas ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado ya a la luz.

- Deberías tu de acostúmbrate a la oscuridad. – contesto con el tono mas frió que pudo. Eso puso nerviosa a la chica, y con todo el control que pudo permaneció en la habitación, aunque lo mas alejado que podía de ella, era increíble el miedo que sentía. Se armo de valor para seguir con la platica.

- Por favor, sabes que yo aun soy normal...

- Por que tu así lo quieres, yo podría...

- QUE NO, ENTIENDELO!!! – La simple idea la aterraba - ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

La chica que permanecía en el sillón no contesto, simplemente observaba con atención a su alrededor como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Después de varios segundos de silencio volvió a poner su mirada en la cara de Hermione.

- ¿Que tienes? - La cara de Hermione inmediatamente se puso seria y se disponía a contestar, pero no tuvo oportunidad – No se te ocurra decirme que nada, no eres buena mintiéndome, nunca lo has sido y menos ahora...¿Como sigue?

- La verdad... mal, cada día peor. Si no fuera por los cuidados que tenemos seguramente ya hubiera muerto.

- ¿Ha dicho alguna palabra?

- No, aun no... – La tristeza se reflejo en su rostro, le costaba tanto trabajo recordar lo que había pasado con su amiga. ¿la quieres ver?

- No.

- Deberías de... puede que contigo reaccione.

- Solo va a reaccionar cuando este lista para reaccionar. ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Neville cuida de ella, y los demás están descansando, han perdido muchas cosas estos días. Tu lo sabes...

- Hablando de perder – Interrumpió para desviar el rumbo que apuntaba hacia ella - ¿cómo esta tu novio?

- Por milésima vez, NO-ES-MI-NOVIO...

- No contestaste ¿Cómo sigue?

Volvió a usar ese tono, era increíble la forma en la que podía cambiar el tono de su voz, Hermione dio ligeramente un paso para atrás antes de responder.

- Esperemos que lo que le paso sea temporal y al despertar siga como siempre.

- ¿Cómo siempre? Explica a que te refieres, ¿a como fue estos últimos días? ¿ó a como era antes?

- No importa, de verdad que no, si esta bien no importa como sea.

El silencio inundo por unos momentos el local en los que Hermione no le quitaba la vista a su amiga. Le producía misterio y curiosidad, casi tanta como el temor, por eso aun no se atrevía a preguntarle cosas acerca de ella.

- ¿Sabes algo de el?

Era mas que claro para ella de quien se refería Hermione pero de nuevo no contesto, no hizo nada para evitar que su mente volara, prefería eso a contestar esa pregunta o a pensar sobre algo en especifico sobre la castaña. Se había asustado cuando empezó a leer pequeñas partes de los pensamientos de las personas en las que se concentraba, evidentemente aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva naturaleza.

- Encontré el libro. – eso regreso la atención de la chica que se puso de pie tan rápido que Hermione dio un pequeño grito de terror.

- Dime, aun tengo algo de tiempo... – señalo hacia fuera vagamente.

- Se contradicen durante gran parte, y es muy poco lo que pude sacar que valiera la pena – no lograba ocultar el temor de su voz - aparte hacen mención a otro libro que me llamo la atención sobre...

- No hay mucho tiempo como para eso, se concreta...- Fue muy dura con sus palabras y al notar el miedo de Hermione trato de cambiarlo – Por favor.

- Bien, seré breve – añadió mas tranquila - hay cosas de las que podemos estar seguras como el detalle de la luz...

- Eso lo se – exclamo dejándose llevar otra vez– no me dices nada que no sepa.

- No hay forma alguna de "sobrevivir" al sol, si así le quieres decir, ya que técnicamente no estas viva – corto Hermione – y déjame terminar, puedes permanecer poco tiempo bajo los rayos del sol pero no por mucho, y sufrirías graves quemaduras pero no importaría mucho por tu capacidad de regeneración es en parte mágica, si llegas a cortarte o lastimarte automáticamente la magia que aun corre por ti te devolverá al mismo estado cuando fuiste...

- ¿Condenada?

- Transformada era la palabra que pensaba utilizar, pero si, tu magia te hará permanecer exactamente igual por siempre.

No dejo que esa palabra la hiciera temblar para no mostrarle sus debilidades a Hermione y siguió con sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué hay de todos esos otros rumores que existen?

- ¿Estacas y espejos? Mentiras, cuentos muggles, puedes observarte en cualquier espejo, como tu ya sabias, y no sufrirás daño alguno si me da por jugar a "Tiro al blanco" contigo.

- Eso solo deja pendiente el tema de la...

- Sangre. Si lo se, lo deje al ultimo por que es lo que menos me pude enterar, esto es lo único en lo que no se puede saber nada a ciencia cierta, por lo menos no en ese libro, veras, el autor trato de informarse pero las amenazas que recibió lo hicieron dejar el tema en paz, por lo que menciona la sangre es lo único que puede calmar tus ganas de alimentarte, puedes alimentarte de cualquier persona, mágica o muggle, y de cualquier tipo de animal muggle, con los animales mágicos tendrías problemas así que no lo recomiendo. Al parecer si no te alimentas el hambre que sentirás será insoportable, aunque insisto, no es seguro, evidentemente eso no te matara, al parecer tu cuerpo dejara de funcionar hasta que vuelva ser "despertado" con sangre.

- Lo dices como si no importara...

- ¿El que?

- "puedes alimentarte de cualquier persona, mágica o muggle" hablas como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo...

- ¿No lo es para ti? – Pregunto interesada.

- Si, pero... – La chica estaba confundida. Era parte de su naturaleza y si quería sobrevivir tendría que hacerlo, pero una parte en ella sabia que estaba mal. Paso en sus pensamientos unos momentos hasta que Hermione pregunto.

- ¿Algo mas que quieras saber?

La chica volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos y lo pensó unos momentos.

- ¿Qué hay de la magia?

- Según el libro sigue tan presente en ti como la primera vez, podrás seguir haciendo magia y no te preocupes, no desaparecerá, como nos pasa a nosotros – Hermione noto un gesto de odio en la chica pero siguió - con el tiempo se ira volviendo mas poderosa, solo que contigo el tiempo será para siempre.

- No digas eso... no quiero pensar en eso...

- Es la verdad y deberías de aceptarlo de una vez por todas, ahora eres un vampiro, o vampiresa si lo prefieres Cho...


	7. Chapter 7

Si les interesa leer algo diferente sobre esta historia visiten esta pagina:

odfvsda . blogspot . com


End file.
